Braidon (D17)
Braidon Never knowing his true home he was three when the Cylons invaded commencing the worst Genocide to ever be known to the Human race. His father a Sergeant in the Colonial Army was on vacation with his wife and two children camping near the mountains on Canceron when the attack came, watching as the mushroom clouds emerged from the horizon he realized there was nothing he would be able to do to help the rest of mankind instead fearing for the safety of his family he took them deep into the mountains to protect them from the danger that lurked out there. Braidon’s life would never be simple his dad constantly on him to learn everything he knew to always protect his family and keep them safe, never allowing him to be the child he was he tried to live up to his father’s demands. Many winters had gone by never seeing other people it wouldn’t be until he reached his early teens that they would come across a small pocket of humanity, his father still worried for the safety of his family kept them far from the camp but allowed them to mingle to help the curious children from venturing to far from his camp, things managed to be well the monsters that they would be called hadn’t been seen for quite some time and feeling that they were gone many of the people would allow their guards to be dropped. One fateful day though the whine from the silver chariots would be heard and in came the monsters into the camp, gunning down the people Braidon’s father managed to protect his family except his daughter. Braidon still too young to fight watched as his sister tried to run to them but as she approached one of the monsters saw her, gunning her down before his eyes he would watch the full force of what his dad had always warned him about. Life would change for Braidon understanding everything now he trained harder than he ever had, learning everything he could from his father. His mother on the other hand had pushed away, after the loss of her daughter. It wasn’t too long after that when she didn’t return to the camps that his father would go out searching for her, to only find her body at the bottom of a ravine through investigation he only could surmise that she had jumped to her death not able to deal with the pain any longer. Just the two of them they traveled never staying to long in one spot they would set up camp every day, living a simple life they made sure they didn’t approach any signs of life, but fate would have it when one winter his father would get very sick. Fighting a good fight he wasn’t able to recover dying Braidon finally was left alone to take care of himself. Few weeks after the death of his father he found another family that also had been traveling, meeting their youngest Jest the two of them would become inseparable. After losing the rest of the family he would take Jest under his wing and train him like his father had trained himself. Through their travels they would find others, one that had started a family but with his death Braidon feeling responsible took on his charges Sarah and their little girl Gabriel. With his group mostly consisting of children, he would keep them on the move until once again the monsters would come back. Somehow different they chased him down not wanting to kill him they swore they only wanted to make amends by giving his a race a chance to survive. Reluctant to take the offer his mind would quickly change when Gabriel got injured and the Cylons that chased them saved her, feeling appreciative of their help he felt obligated to give them a chance. Allowing the rest of his party to return to the Cylons new world the planet once called Tauron, he would stay with the crew that found them. Captain Helfer a woman who once was human, but now a copy of her former self took Braidon in, finding that she missed human interaction she keeps herself deeply involved in his affairs. Also her counterpart Lucifer an Il-series robot after seeing his display of space strategies intrigued him into taking him under his wing helping him better hone his skills so that he could find a place in the fleet. Category:Dimension Seventeen